


Candles and Champagne

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny wouldn't consider himself a prude, but after he finds all those toys in that drawer, he's got a few questions. Thankfully, Rafael is there to answer them.Based onthis scene.





	Candles and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally just wrote this. It all came to me after I [tweeted](https://twitter.com/pastelpinktv/status/1084511287298715649) about a couple pictures of Sonny holding a ball gag. 
> 
> Enjoy this crack!

When Sonny came home that night, he looked like he had been thinking very hard about something. It was a cute look on him, regardless of what was on his mind.

He walked in, draped his coat on the hanger by the door, and went straight to Rafael, like he did every single time.

“Hey,” he beamed, leaning down to kiss him. “How was your day?”

Rafael smiled back, running his hands over Sonny’s lapels. “Uneventful. Yours?”

“Oh, very eventful,” he said, then frowned as he reached for his phone in his pocket and unlocked it. After a couple clicks, he turned the screen to Rafael. “Raf, what’s this called?”

Rafael looked at the picture and chuckled. You could take the bisexual out of the Catholic boy, but you couldn’t take the Catholic out of the bisexual boy. “It’s a ball gag.”

Sonny frowned. “What, like for your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Rafael looked down to hide his mirth. “Some people are into that sort of bondage.”

“Are you into this stuff?,” he asked meekly, frowning even deeper.

“Not particularly,” Rafael shrugged and looked at Sonny again, smirking. “Why? Are you interested?”

Sonny paused for a moment, seemingly to evaluate the sex toy in the picture. “Not really. I mean, whoever wears it wouldn't be able to speak, right?”

Rafael smiled, nodding. Sonny huffed and pocketed his phone.

“Doesn’t sound appealing at all. I like when we talk,” Sonny said, color high on his cheeks. “Besides, how do you establish affirmative consent if your partner is gagged like that?”

He honestly could have melted at the way Sonny frowned again and pouted.

“I believe people who play these games have safety gestures and signals.”

Sonny huffed again. “Well, I should hope so,” he pulled his tie loose while watching Rafael. “You seem to know a lot about it.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “I was a prosecutor for sex crimes for over 20 years, Sonny. I’ve seen _a lot_.”

“So you never tried it?,” he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Rafael made sure to hold eye contact as he replied.

“I did,” he said, and Sonny’s eyes widened. “Once, in college. I’m not interested in doing it again.”

Sonny chuckled softly. “Didn’t think you would, given the way you like to run your mouth in bed.”

It was Rafael’s turn to huff, offended. “Run my mouth? Some people call that dirty talking, Sonny.”

“I don’t think anyone considers Miranda Rights dirty talk, Raf,” he teased, smirking.

“That was once!,” Rafael said, indignant. “We were role-playing!”

“Nah,” Sonny moved closer. “I think you find saying _I have the right to an attorney_ very sexy.”

He groaned. “I do not. Also, I remember your reaction was very enthusiastic.”

“Of course, because your voice got all low and authoritative,” he giggled, and Rafael held back another eye-roll. “It was hot.”

“Right. So you’re saying that if I just sat there going through the alphabet in that voice, you’d think it’s hot?,” he asked, narrowing his eyes when he saw Sonny crowding him.

“I definitely would,” Sonny said earnestly, kissing his cheek. “But to be honest, I think everything about you is hot.”

“Okay, so I’ll buy a couple whips, gags and chains for us to try,” Rafael said in a serious tone, but started laughing when Sonny jumped back. “You’re so gullible.”

Sonny rolled his eyes, but approached his boyfriend again. “It’s okay if you like that stuff, Raf,” he said sheepishly. “I’ll try anything with you.”

Rafael could have groaned at Sonny’s unending levels of selflessness, but instead he reached up to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I know you would,” he smiled. “But I don’t want to.”

Not yet, at least. Gagging really wasn’t his thing, but hopefully he could talk Sonny into using his handcuffs one of these days. Also, didn’t he have an official dress uniform stored somewhere?

Sonny smiled softly at him, and kissed him again, longer this time.

“You should have seen it, Raf,” he said humorously when they parted, letting go of Rafael to continue with the removal of his tie and vest. “They had a drawer full of this stuff. I told Fin, like whatever happened to candles and a bottle of champagne, right?”

Rafael smirked. “Do we have champagne?”

Sonny gaped, blinked, then proceeded to button his vest back up in a second, running down to the closest store in search for a good bottle of champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy I was inspired to write this all at once, honestly. I've been a bit unmotivated about the other stuff I was supposed to be working on. 
> 
> Leave me some comments and kudos and maybe I'll find it in me to write more.:D


End file.
